


So cute when you're sleepy

by orangegiraffe7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegiraffe7/pseuds/orangegiraffe7
Summary: Just a cute & sweet klance oneshot, sleepy lance and good boyfriend keith!





	So cute when you're sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I just reallu wanted to make a sleepy lance oneshot

Lance was sitting at his desk working on some homework that night. He’d been to class that morning and gone to work part-time during the afternoon. When he'd gotten back it had been cloudy and humid and a few droplets of rain had started falling and making his clothes wet. He was goddamn exhausted, but he still had around three assignments to finish.

That's where he was now. Sitting at his desk. Book open in front of him. Laptop open with seventeen different pages popped up. A pen in his hand going over some notes. The light rain that had started while he was making his way home had turned into a full-fledged storm, the sky was dark save for the bright flashes of light every few minutes, the hammering of the rain against the windows that had started as soothing was now agitating and the constant rumbling of the clouds was making it hard to concentrate. He was so tired, but he had to finish these assignments or his whole studying schedule would be knocked out of whack.

About two hours later Lance had finished the assignments and just had to finish proofreading them to make sure there weren't any mistakes. But his head was slowly gliding down from the place it was perched on his hand, and soon he was nodding off to the sound of the slightly calmer rain outside.

\----

When Keith came in through the door of the apartment dripping wet he called out to Lance, whom he shared the apartment with, some people had said it was too soon and that living together would ruin their relationship, but they were fine, better than ever.

“Lance? Babe I'm home!” Keith normally got some sort of confirmation that he was heard, but either the rain and thunder was louder than he thought or Lance just wasn't home, the latter would've been strange, seeing as Lance had said something about having some assignments to do.

Slowly he made his way over to the bedroom were, upon taking a closer look, ge saw light shining through the crack under the door. Slowly he opened the door and took a look inside. 

He was mildly surprised.

There sitting at his desk was Lance sleeping soundly, drooling onto his notes. When walking closer, Keith could see some open word documents on Lance's laptop that he saved one last time before closing it. His highlighters and pens were strewn across the table and about three different books and an encyclopedia were opened at random pages. 

Keith looked closely at the beauty that was Lance, his smooth caramel skin and his chocolate coloured hair that fell onto the table in a loose halo around his head, his long sweatpant-clad legs were hidden under the table and his smooth, manicured hands were on either side of his head, laying on the desk.

Upon seeing him so profoundly asleep Keith smiled, his boyfriend was so cute. God, he loved him so much, and Lance loved him too, something he loved to say to him all the time.

Keith slowly slid his hands under Lance's knees and on his back, lifting him up bridal style. Lance made himself comfortable in his hold, snuggling up to his chest. Keith smiled at him and put a soft kiss on his head. He slowly made his way to their bed and laid Lance down under the blankets, tucking him in snugly and placed one final kiss on his cheek before turning around.

When he did start turning away, he felt a soft hand grab onto his wrist and a quiet mumble from behind him.

“Stay…” When he turned back around he saw a sleepy Lance looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes and a hopeful look on his face. Keith leaned down to kiss him properly.

Lance had soft lips that smiled slightly into the kiss, he was warm and tasted sweet. A hand made his way into raven hair and started brushing through it, pale hands rested on broad shoulders and when they finally pulled apart they remained close, foreheads touching.

“I was just gonna let you sleep, while I get ready for bed, just gonna put on some PJ's” Lance nodded slightly and let Keith go, laying back down. When his head hit the pillow though, he fell right back asleep.

Keith smiled, he loved Lance, so much


End file.
